


Of Shadows and Blood

by redstaronmyshoulder (CaptainAmelia22)



Series: Tumblr Drabble [17]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bolshevik Revolution, Drabble, F/M, Imperial Russia, Not Canon Compliant, The Romanoff Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/redstaronmyshoulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shares many things with the Winter Soldier.</p><p>Principally, her desire for blood and the chill comfort of snow on her skin.</p><p>I am yours, he whispers as he presses his face into her leather-clad thigh.  The smell of blood and gunpowder surrounds them both, comforting in this brutal bloody city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Shadows and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I keep finding drabble in my tumblr archive so I just post it here.
> 
> Wrote this ages ago...don't even remember when hahaha.

In those days he is made of nothing but snow, blood and shadow.  He is a lethal killing machine meant for nothing but silent slaughter on moonlit Russian nights and he excels at what he does.  The Red Party comes to him with a mission and he thinks nothing of it, this brutal slaughtering of the innocent children of a horrific man.  

Until he meets her-the youngest daughter of the Tsar-and it is her eyes, as green as the Empress’s, that capture him first.  She is surrounded by her sisters, but none are as beautiful as she.  Even as young as she is…

She is stunning, his little Natalia.  

He is the one meant to kill her-the one meant to stand over her and fire his gun into her heart-but his bullets miss and the knife blade somehow ricochets off of the emerald sewn over her heart.

In future years, he tries not to think of how right that is, his blade sliding off the cold stone of her heart.

He is made of nothing but snow, blood and shadow.

It is something she shares with the Winter Soldier.

After the fall of her family-with rumors flying of her possible survival (he tries not to think of his blade sliding off her hear-he tries, he fails) they find each other on a moonlit night, a year after she was meant to die, and ever the greatest soldier the Motherland has ever raised, he kneels at her feet in the bloody snow covering the cobblestones of Stalingrad and leans into her touch.

 _Forgive me,_  he whispers.   _Forgive me, Princess._

Her fingers are hard on his skin-far crueler than they were a year ago (and what has that year brought her?  Nothing but pain and nightmares and more blood than any 18 year old daughter of a Tsar should ever see) and her eyes are just as cold as the emerald his blade had once skated over.  

 _I am not a Princess,_ she hisses as her nails bite into his jaw.   _I am Natalia Alianovna.  I am the Black Widow.  Nothing more._

But he can hear the lie in her voice.

He can see the lie in her eyes.

It is one he hears in his own voice and sees in the reflection of his knife-blade.  

She shares many things with the Winter Soldier.

Principally, her desire for blood and the chill comfort of snow on her skin.

 _I am yours_ , he whispers as he presses his face into her leather-clad thigh.  The smell of blood and gunpowder surrounds them both, comforting in this brutal bloody city.  

_I am yours, my Empress.  My Black Widow.  My…Natalia._

Red lips curl in the shadows of moonlight and she almost purrs as she strokes the back of her nails along the clenched muscles of his jaw.  

 _Good_ , is all she says as she finally releases him and drifts through the shadows once more, as silent as the blood that had once drained from her sister’s bodies.  

But he forgets.

Natalia Alianovna Romanova never had sisters.  

Just an emerald for a heart and her Winter Soldier as a shadow.

And that is good.

For them both. 


End file.
